Monitors, particularly desktop computer monitors, typically include a stand with a base unit and an attachment feature such as a monitor stand to secure the monitor to the base. Known monitor stands often implement a pivoting feature that allows the monitor to pivot relative to the base unit to adjust the direction in which a screen of the monitor faces. For example, a vertical pivoting feature allows the monitor to move up and down between a generally upright position, typically perpendicular to the base unit, and a position angled relative to the upright position.
One drawback of known monitor stands is the limited angle through which the monitor can rotate. For example, many monitors rotate back from an upright position only about 30 degrees, and most monitors have an even more limited forward rotation from upright, for example, 0 to 15 degrees. A limited backward rotation makes viewing the monitor from above, as required by some monitor applications, very difficult or impossible. However, a limited rotation of the monitor can provide stability of the monitor given the design of known monitors and monitor stands.
Another disadvantage of known monitors relates to the stability of monitors with touch sensor capabilities, whether the touch sensor capabilities are built into the monitor when manufactured or added to the monitor after manufacture. Monitors with touch sensor capabilities inherently require touch forces to activate the touch sensors associated with the monitor screen. Touch inputs can create various stability issues in the monitor and monitor stand depending on the location of the touch on the screen, the direction in which the touch is applied to the screen, and the force with which the touch is applied. Touch inputs applied to the monitor screen when the monitor is at a rotated position can create additional stability issues. Also, repetitious touches and single touches at certain locations may cause vibrations and resonant oscillations that affect stability and usability of the monitor. A monitor and monitor stand that address these and other disadvantages of known monitor stands would be an advance in the art.
Generally, the present invention relates to a monitor with touch sensor capabilities having enhanced stability features. One embodiment of the invention is a monitor with touch input capabilities that includes a monitor panel, a base, an upper support member, and a lower support member. The upper support member is secured to the monitor panel at first and second locations, and is further secured to the base. The lower support member is secured to the panel at third and fourth locations that are lower relative to the first and second positions. The lower support member is also secured to the base. In some embodiments of the invention, the upper support member is adjustable to allow the monitor panel to rotate about the lower support member from an upright position to an angled position relative to the base.
The invention also provides for a method of pivotally mounting a monitor to a monitor stand. The monitor stand includes a base member, an upper support member with first and second portions that adjustably engage each other, and a lower support member. According to the method, the first portion of the upper support member is secured to the monitor at first and second locations, and the second portion of the upper support member is secured to the monitor at third and fourth locations. In a further step, the monitor pivots about the lower support member by adjusting the first and second upper support members relative to each other.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. The Figures and the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify these embodiments.